Sing of Love
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Hah? Len jadi cewek? Kok bisa?


**Yokohama-shi, Kanagawa, Japan. 18 February 2002.**

Di tengah ladang bunga matahari itu, kini terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang sedang berlarian dengan senangnya.

"_Kaa-san, Kaa-san_! Ayo kemari!" teriak anak itu kepada wanita setengah baya yang berada agak jauh darinya.

Wanita yang dipanggil anak itu tersenyum samar dan segera mendekati anaknya itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Jangan lari-lari, Len." ucap wanita itu lembut, sang anak mengangguk.

"Nee, _Kaa-san_ masih sakit?" tanya anak itu, sang ibu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak…," ucap sang wanita sambil tersenyum lembut, Len tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo main _Kaa-san_!" seru Len kecil.

"Len..," panggil sang wanita itu kemudian. Len kecil menatapnya penuh heran.

Sang wanita itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa Len mau memenuhi satu permintaan Kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja, apa saja permintaan Kaa-san pasti akan Len kabulkan!" serunya. Ibunya tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Len mau kan jadi seperti Lenka-neecchan?"

"Eh? Mau, Len mau!" seru anak itu, sang ibu pun merasa lega dan tersenyum.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Sing of Love"**

**Pair: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton FM.**

**Warning(s): Non-cest, Typo(s), abal, judul ma crita ngga nyambung, ngga jelas, bahasa campur-campur, EYD ngawur, LENNYA JADI CEWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK#**plak**, dwwl.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Yokohama-shi, Kanagawa, Japan. 20 January 2012 at 07.26 A.M.**

**.  
><strong>

"Len, Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa pindah ke Tokyo?" tanya seorang wanita berumur sekitar 21 tahun kepada seorang berambut blonde yang sedang memasukan barangnya ke dalam mereka.

"Tenang saja Lenka-nee, aku senang-senang saja kok." balas orang yang dipanggil Len tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau juga akan mengenakan penyamaran itu?" tanya Lenka. Len mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat sendu.

"Iya, karena inikan amanat terakhir dari Okaa-san..," ucapnya, Lenka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sekarang namamu adalah Kagamine Lena. Ingat tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tau tentang ini selain Kaito, oke?" ucap Lenka, Len mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

**Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan. 20 January 2012 at 03.24 P.M.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ah~ akhirnya sampaiiii!" teriak Len.

"Len, jangan teriak-teriak! Kasian Kaito tau, tetangganya jadi ngomel-ngomel tuh!"seru Lenka.

"Iya-iya _Nee-chan_, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mulai sekolah?" tanya Len. Sebelum Lenka sempat menjawab, Kaito menyambar duluan.

"Kau mulai besok sudah sekolah di _Crypton Vocamusic School_." ucap Kaito, selagi Lenka pergi menuju dapur.

"Eh? Sekolah musik kah?" tanya Len, Kaito mengangguk.

"Yap, disana kau bisa mengembangkan kemampuanmu. Aku tau kok kau berbakat dalam bidang musik," jelas Kaito, Len diam.

Tiba-tiba Lenka masuk dengan membawa sepiring _cookies_ dan tiga gelas _orange_ jus.

"Sudahlah, Len sekarang kau tata dulu barangmu, aku-ehm maksudnya kami akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah ini~~" ajak Lenka.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang pasti kau suka kok~" kata Lenka. Len mengangguk dan segera naik ke lantai dua.

'_Semoga dia bisa melupakan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu,' _harap Lenka dalam hati.

"Aku juga berharap begitu," kata Kaito, lalu ia segera melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Lenka yang menatapnya heran.

'_Bagaimana dia tahu?' _pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fantasy Island, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan. 20 January 2012 at 02.12 P.M.**

**.  
><strong>

"Uwaaaah!" seru Len riang, maklum saja Len sudah lama ia tidak pernah mengunjungi taman bermain lagi sejak ibunya meninggal.

"Kau senang Len?" tanya Lenka. Len mengangguk mantap dan berkata,

"Senang sekali _Nee-chan_!"

"Baiklah, sana bermainlah aku dan Lenka akan menunggumu di sana. Kuberi kau waktu 2 jam untuk bermain." ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk sebuah _café_ terbuka tak jauh dari mereka. Len mengangguk dan mulai berlari menjauh.

Len berlari dan menaiki berbagai wahana yang menyenangkan seperti _Merry Go Around, Roller coaster, Ghost House_, dan lain-lain sampai ia lupa saking banyaknya. Namun saat ia akan menuju ke wahana Bianglala ia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Ia pun segera meminta maaf dan membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" serunya sambil mebungkukkan badannya. Orang yang ditabraknya itu pun ikut membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf," katanya. Suara itu membuat Len terpaku.

'_Ibu, ibu, ini suara ibu!' _batinnya. Cepat-cepat Len mengangkat kepalanya.

Rambut _blonde _yang indah, kulit yang seputih porselen, suara lembut itu, mata sebiru lazuardi itu… semua itu mengingatkan Len akan ibunya. Ingatan, sepotong demi sepotong mulai diingatnya… dan perlahan cairan bening pun mulai menuruni pipinya.

"He-hey, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap orang itu ralat, maksudku gadis itu, mimik mukanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Len segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kaku, _'Oh iya, tidak mungkin ibu hidup kembali,' _batin Len.

Len kemudian berkata, "Maaf, aku menabrakmu dan tiba-tiba menangis,"

"Tidak apa, tenang saja… ah, apa kau orang baru?" tanyanya.

"Eh iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucap Len heran.

"Aku sering kesini dan aku belum pernah melihatmu jadi kupikir kau orang baru~"

"Ooh,"

"Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Rin, Kagaine Rin!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya.

"Lena, Kagamine Lena."

"Ah, Lena ya? Nama yang bagus!" pujinya.

"Terima kasih, namamu juga indah Kagaine Rin-san." puji Len balik.

"Panggil aku Rin saja." kata Rin, Len pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Lena-chan mau naik itu juga kan? Naik sama aku yah!" pinta Rin. Len tersentak.

"E-eh? Kita kan baru saja bertemu Rin-san?" bantahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" seru Rin sambil menggandeng ehm, lebih tepatnya menyeret Len ke wahana bianglala.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fantasy Island, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan. 20 January 2012 at 04. 27 P.M.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ehm, Kelihatannya ada yang baru mekar nih Kai~~" ucap Lenka begitu Len sampai ke tempat mereka menunggu.

"Kelihatannya ada yang baru ketemu jodoh," balas Kaito.

"_Urussai_, apa maksud Lenka-nee dan Kaito-nii!" balas Len.

"Eh, kau kenapa Len? Merasa yaaa?" ejek Lenka.

Len pun mulai ber_blushing_-ria.

"Sudahlah, sudah cukup Lenka. Kasihan Len mukanya sudah seperti udang panggang tuh..," lerai Kaito. Lenka pun cuma nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Japan. 21 January 2012 at 07.31 A.M.**

**.  
><strong>

"Nah Len, ehm, maksudku Lena… ini adalah kelasmu, belajar yang rajin dan jadilah anak baik ya?" pesan Kaito. Len mengangguk dan masuk ketika wali kelasnya memanggil.

"Nah, anak-anakkyuu~ kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru~~ berteman yang baik yaaah~~" ucap banci ehm, mansudku wali kelas Len yang berambut ungu panjang yang dari dulu memang diragukan jenisnya.

Kemudian Len masuk dan berhenti di depan kelas, memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ohayou Gozaimashita, Minna-san. Watashi wa Kagamine Lena nee, Yoroshiku_…" ucap Len sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Sekelas itu pun langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Huwaa, dia manis ya!"

"_Moe _sekali~"

"Cantiknyaaa~"

"Huwaaa, KELAS KITA PUNYA DUA GADIS LOLIIIII!" teriak seseorang. Suasana pun langsung hening.

"E-eh apakah aku salah bicara?" ucap anak berambut magenta itu gugup, ia sudah merasakan hawa membunuh yang menakutkan.

"Siapa maksudmu Teto?" ucap suara manis dari belakang Teto. Teto bergidik ngeri.

"A-ano.. tidak kok Rin-chan." Ujarnya.

"Dasar Kau in-" "Rin-san..?"

Rin terdiam dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Rin menoleh ke depan kelas dan menemukan seorang 'gadis' manis tengah menatapnya, ia terdiam mencoba mengaduk-aduk ingatannya.

"Ah, Lena-chaaaan!" teriak Rin seraya berlari dan memeluk Len.

"Huwaaa!"

.

**/Bruk/**

**.  
><strong>

Aku kira kalian tahu suara apa itu…

"Huwaaa, Rin! Sejak kapan kau jadi _YURI_!" terak salah satu temannya.

Rin pun segera melepaskan Len yang wajahnya telah berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Aku tidak _yuri_, bodoh!" bantahnya. "Aku cuma senang karena bisa ketemu lagi sama Lena."

"Ohh, kukira," Rin pun kemudian menghadiahinya dengan sebuah lemparan penghapus papan dan tepat menghantam mukanya.

Len pun ber-sweatdrop-ria.

'_Kenapa bisa, cewek yang KELIHATANNYA sangat baik nan kalem seperti Rin-chan ternyata bisa sepeti ini?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Lunch time, Crypton Vocamusic School at 12. 12 P.M.**

**.  
><strong>

"Jadiiiii~"

"Kemarin kami bertemu di taman bermain Teto.." jelas Rin.

"Iya, Rin-san-" "Rin." Potong Rin cepat.

"Baiklah, aku kemarin menabrak Rin dan tiba-tiba menangis." Teto menatap Rin dengan pandangan curiga, Rin pun menjadi gelagapan.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, sungguh…" bela Rin.

"A-aku menangis bukan karena Rin kok Teto-san…," bela Len juga.

"Lalu kau menangis karena apa?" tanya Teny Teto heran. Len terdiam berpikir apakah ia akan bercerita atau tidak. Namun, dengan jurus jitu _puppy eyes power_ ala Rin dan Teto pun akhirnya ia tidak tega juga.

"Dulu aku itu hidup bahagia bersama ibu dan kakakku," ucap Len untuk memulai ceritanya, Teto dan Rin terdiam menunggu lanjutan cerita Len.

"Namun saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, rumahku dibakar oleh sebuah komplotan mafia. Ibuku membawaku kabur karena kakakku sedang ada di luar kota untuk _study tour_.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai suatu saat ibuku berhenti dan menyuruhku untuk sembunyi, aku menurutinya dan bersembunyi. Ibuku berbicara dengan seorang pria dengan baju hitam-hitam, raut mukanya terlihat marah sampai aku mendengarnya…" Len mulai menitikan air mata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOR/**_

"_Silahkan hentikan aku sayang jika kau bisa,"_

"_Keparat kau, Shocker!"_

"_Oh, no no no, Sherry sayang. Tenang aku akan menjaga anak-anakmu."_

"_Dasar Bajingan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak-anakku masuk dunia kotormu."_

"_**AAAKH!"**_

"_Selamat tidur sayangku, semoga kau mimpi indah."_

* * *

><p>"Tu-tunggu Lena, kau mendengarnya? Apa kau tidak melihat kejadian itu?" tanya Rin, Len menggeleng pelan seraya menghapus air matanya.<p>

"Ketika kejadian itu terjadi, mataku di tutup oleh seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Iya, Kaito_-niisan_. Guru bahasa Jepang kalian." jelas Len.

"EEEEEHHH?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian, Crypton Vocamusic School, 29 January 2012 at 08. 39 A.M.**

**.  
><strong>

Sekarang sudah seminggu berlalu..

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja… sampai suatu hari…

"APAAA!" teriak Len kaget.

"Iyaaa, kita akan menginap di rumah Teto untuk ulang tahunya~~ Lena mau yaaaa?" pinta Rin.

"E-eh, tapi…,"

"Ayolah aku sudah minta ijin pada Lenka-_neesan_ kok,"

"Eh?"

"Karena itu Lena ikut yah! Lagi pula besok liburkan?"

.

.

Hening…

.

.

"B-baiklah…," ucap Len akhirnya.

"Yeay!" sorak Rin.

Dan dalam sekejap Rin pun menghilang dengan kecepatan angin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Teto, at 04.57 P.M.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Len PoV**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Selamat datang di rumah Kasane Tetoooo~~" sambut Teto ketika aku dan Rin sampai di depan rumahnya.

Ah? Kalian tanya kenapa aku di sini? Oke, baca sekali lagi bagian sebelum ini. Maka kalian akan menemukan jawabanya.

Haduh, bagaimana ini! Kalian tahu kan kalau aku itu bukan cewek tulen! Gimana iniiiii!

"Lena? Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin padaku.

Heck, Apa Rin sadar kalau ada yang aneh padaku ya? Kenapa dia melihatku dengan tatapan heran begitu? Huwaaa, aku gugup! Ehm, tenang Len, tenang…

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja rumah Teto-san-" "Teto."

"Baiklah, Rumah Teto bagus yah?"

Semoga kata-kataku itu bergunaaaa…

Tuhan, Ayolah bantu hambamu ini menghadapi ujianmu…

"Tidak, rumah Rin jauh lebih bagus kok." ucap Teto.

Eh? Iya ya… aku baru sadar, sampai sekarang aku belum tahu di mana rumah Rin padahal aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya…

Ketika ada kerja kelompok juga pasti dia minta di rumah anak lain, aku jadi heran…?

"Ah, iya… aku belum pernah tahu rumah Rin..?"

Untuk sesaat aku merasa sangat jauh darinya, dari Rin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi seseorang yang begitu spesial di hidupku…

Aduh Leeeen! Kau itu kenapa sih! Rutukku kepada diriku sendiri…

"Sudahlah, kapan-kapan saja. Sekarang kita mandi yuk aku sudah gerah…," ucap Rin.

Tu-tunggu… A-apa dia bilang? Mandi…?

.

..

...

...

...

_**Kamar Mandi~~**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Ti-tidak usah…," bantahku.

Heck, masa aku di suruh mandi sama mereka. Jangan menggoyahkan imanku dong!

"Kenapa sih Lena kita kan sama-sama perempuan!"

Oh, kau salah Rin-ku sayang… AKU BUKAN CEWEK!

Na-nanti kalau aku mandi dengan mereka… aku bisa melihat….

Ya ampuuuuuuuuuuun! berhenti berpikir macam-macam otak pervert!

"Ti-tidak kalian duluan saja… a-aku nanti mau membersihkan sesuatu,"

Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Oh tidak…

"A-aku sedang ha-ha-haid…,"

"Ohh, bilang dong dari tadi. Aku kan khawatir Lena..," ucap Teto.

"Ma-maaf..," sesalku.

"Baiklah, kami mandi duluan…," ijin Rin.

"Iya…,"

Oh, Tuhan…

Tolong aku, kuatkan imanku…

* * *

><p><strong>Crypton Vocamusic School, 31 January 2012 at 07.46 A.M.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Still Len PoV**

**.  
><strong>

"APA? KOK GITUU?" teriak Rin.

Oh Tuhan…

"Iya aku akan pergi ke Rusia untuk meneruskan pendidikanku Rin…," ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat sesedih mungkin.

Rin mulai berkaca-kaca dan cairan bening pun mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya, sedikit tidak tega memang…

Tapi apa boleh buat, aku melakukan ini untuk bisa menyatakan rasa cintaku pada Rin, lagipula Lenka-_nee_ sudah setuju kok.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_Lenka-nee?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Etto… Kan sebentar lagi Lenka-nee mau menikah sama Kaito-nii…"_

"_Sudahlah Len 'to the point' saja, kau pasti mau minta sesuatu kan?"_

"_Aku ingin kembali jadi seorang laki-laki Lenka-nee,"_

"_Oh,"_

"_Apa Lenka-nee mengijinkannya?"_

"_Kalau kau sudah berkata begitu apa mungkin Lenka-nee berhak melarangnya?"_

"_Uh..,"_

"_Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar Len,"_

**End of FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jadi, aku juga tidak ingin selalu dianggap sebagai seorang gadis yang manis. Sesekali aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku itu adalah seorang 'cowok'.<p>

"Ba-baiklah, tapi jangan lupakan aku, jangan lupa juga untuk mengirimiku pesan setiap hari! Jangan lupa makan, jangan sampai kurang istirahat dan jug-"

Ah, dia memang manis…

"Nee, tapi Lena... Bisa kah kau menyanyikan satu lagu dulu untukku?" pinta Rin.

"Eh?"

"Iya... setidaknya untuk ucapan perpisahan," ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Haaah, jadi tidak tega, tapi baiklah...

"Baiklah, Rin." ucapku untuk memotong ceramahannya yang tiada akhir itu. Maafkan aku sudah melukaimu Rin…

* * *

><p>Chiao: "OWARI~~#dihajar rame2<p>

"Tenang, tenang belum koook~~maap nyela, liat omakenya~~~"

* * *

><p><strong>Crypton Vocamusic School, 14 Februari 2012 at 08.59 A.M.<strong>

**.**

**..**

**...  
><strong>

"Eh, eh, katanya ada murid baru ya?" bisik salah satu murid kepada temannya.

"Katanya sih gitu, katanya cowok keren loh~" balas temannya.

Rin yang mendengar gosip itu pun hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan terus berjalan dengan lesu ke kelasnya. Tentu saja baru dua minggu yang lalu sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya ke negara nun jauh bernama Rusia, siapa yang tidak sedih kehilangan satu sahabatnya coba, hah?

.

**/BRUK/**

**.  
><strong>

"Aduh," rintih Rin, mungkin karena berjalan dengan melamun Rin jadi menabrak tiang dan terjatuh? Oh, tidak kok tenang, sekarang yang ada di hadapannya malah seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Tau siapa itu?

"Ah, maafkan aku." ucap Rin sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa, tenanglah..," ucap orang itu. Rin kembali berdiri tegak dan menemukan sepasang bola mata sebiru laut yang seperti menenggelamkannya.

"Kau… apakah kau Kagaine Rin?" tanya orang itu. Rin yang dari tadi terpaku pun segera sadar dan menjawab,

"I-iya, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Rin, orang itu tersenyum.

"Aku Kagamine Len," kenal orang itu, Rin terdiam merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat satu kesimpulan yang membuatnya menahan nafasnya.

"K-kau apanya Lena?" tanyanya heran, Len tersenyum senang.

'Ternyata Rin masih mengingatku, tapi maaf Rin aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu,' batinnya.

"Aku saudara kembarnya,"

"APA?"

"Iya, dan sepertinya ucapan Lena itu benar," Rin terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Len. Len menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rin.

"Kalau gadis benama Rin itu pasti akan membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." bisik Len, Rin merona mendengarnya.

"_U-URUSSAI_!"

* * *

><p>Chiao: "Hola, hola~~ Chiao balik lagi buat apdet ini~~<p>

Ini dispesialkan buat ultah Rein Yuujiro, TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU~~

Ah, iya, adakah yang sadar bahwa di cerita ini masih banyak yang ngga jelas? Contohnya kenapa Len menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai Lena?

Pasti tidak ya?.. cerita ini memang gagal…*pundung*

Biarlah~~ Maaf ya Rein-chan hadiahmu rusak bin telat begete, habis gara-gara adikku 'tercinta' aku harus mengetik ini dua kali, belum lagi my status sebagai panitia yang kau pasti tau sendiri, alurnya juga jadi kecepetan dan mala jadi kea prolog(tapi emang prolog sih)#plak

skali lagi maaf ya..… T.T

Ah iya, dan sepertinya cerita ini masi lanjut, mohon ditunggu ya, saia akan menyempatkan ngetik di sela-sela tugas saia kok. Rempong punya sekolah yang banyak kegiatan dan menjelang UN kea saia, =w=*curcol

Oke, terakhir mind to ripiw minna? Kritik, saran, komentar, flame setia ditunggu kok~"


End file.
